


Buon Natale

by rosalinecapulet



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalinecapulet/pseuds/rosalinecapulet
Summary: Tybalt isn't having a very merry Christmas. Mercutio has a solution. Originally posted on tumblr December 12, 2015.





	Buon Natale

Tybalt had already heard all the arguments in favor of Christmas. Juliet and the Nurse would always recount the same stories of how happy it had always made him to wake up early not for training but for opening his presents. Every year, all the Capulet children received ugly Christmas sweaters from the Nurse, which they always wore without shame.

Now, he sat in his family’s living room wearing yet another of her tacky sweaters, but there was one very important difference. Juliet’s name was not Capulet anymore, and their home was now filled with people who bore that most hated of names.

Montague.

Even with Escalus insisting upon reconciliation, Tybalt still had no desire to see Montagues in his own home, especially on Christmas. Granted, his uncle had reminded him several times that he did not own the place, but he still made sure everyone knew that one wrong move could lead to bloodshed. It was almost enough to make him welcome the sight of Paris trying to buy his way into Juliet’s good graces with expensive gifts.

Realizing that he was in the process of getting himself worked up again, he excused himself to the kitchen for another plate of food he would not really eat. He needed to be somewhere with no people.

Of course, nothing ever really lasted.

“Hey, there’s my Grumpy Cat.”

He should have known he could not hide forever, least of all from Mercutio, who had a talent for finding him everywhere, but most of all when he did not want to be found.

“Yes, here I am,” he said, pointedly keeping his eyes on the table.

“Don’t I at least get a kiss?” Mercutio pouted theatrically.

“Go try your luck with your boyfriend.”

“But you  _are_  my boyfriend!”

Tybalt sighed. “Then tell me why you brought Benvolio Montague to  _my_  family Christmas.”

Mercutio shrugged. “Technically, it’s his family Christmas now, too.”

“Don’t remind me.”

“Aw, come on, you have to move on sometime.”

“Give me one good reason why I should.” Tybalt could not think of a single reason that he should be okay with celebrating Christmas behind enemy lines.

Mercutio sighed. “Juliet’s a Montague now. Does that mean you hate her, too?”

Tybalt’s exasperation quickly turned to outrage, reviving the anger he had been trying to quell. How could anyone ever suggest that he hated Juliet when he had gone to such lengths to show that she was the one he cared about more than anything?

“Exactly.”

“Shut up. This doesn’t mean anything.”

“Keep it up and you won’t get your present,” Mercutio singsonged.

Tybalt wanted to smack the Cheshire Cat smile off of his face. “You didn’t get me anything. I already looked.”

Instead of taking the hint, Mercutio simply lead him over to the doorway. Tybalt immediately understood what he meant, and the urge to smack him grew.

“Mistletoe?”

Mercutio rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I know, I’m lame.”

“Yes, yes you are.”

“Hey, if you don’t like it, I’m sure Benvolio will-”

“Mercutio.”

“Hm?”

“I’ve decided that what I want for Christmas is for you to shut up.”

Tybalt knew he would never shut up of his own volition, so he decided to make do with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes i'm alive. this is a (long overdue) crossposting of an old fic. it was one of my first to be posted online, so the quality might not be that great, but it's nice and christmassy and that's what matters.


End file.
